


Не так, як з Аскою

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku | Campus Apocalypse, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сіндзі закохується в поцілунки Каору</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не так, як з Аскою

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не так, как с Аской](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214201) by Жёлтый клоун. 



Було тепло.  
-Твоє дихання тремтить.  
Губи Каору завмерли за кілька секунд до губ Сіндзі, і той рвучко видихнув. Каору мав рацію; Сіндзі навіть не міг нормально дихати, він…  
Він боявся,що нічого не відбудеться, що він даремне зробить це, що зненавидить Каору, себе, що думатиме про Аску, що все піде не так, що це не повинне буде статися взагалі.  
Тому дихання Сіндзі й тремтіло – тому що він відчував дихання Каору на своїх губах.  
Каору кліпнув, і його світлі вії назавжди відбились в пам’яті Сіндзі .Він не зможе їх забути, напевне, ніколи.  
Пальці Каору, тонкі, як у музиканта, ніжно стисли долоню Сіндзі, і той судомно ухопився за зап’ястя Нагіси. Він звик чіплятись; це був єдиний спосіб – чіплятись за того, хто пропонує допомогу, і тільки так можна не потонути.  
Але, напевне, він вчепився в руку Нагіси занадто сильно. Сіндзі було боляче від думки, що через нього на порцеляновій шкірі Нагіси завтра будуть синяки, але він нічого не міг з собою вдіяти, тільки червоніти через сором, свою незграбність і боягузтво.  
-Сіндзі,— тихо додав Каору,— не бійся. Я міцно тримаю тебе.  
Його рука, напевне, зараз нестерпно боліла; Сіндзі з жахом усвідомлював, що, здається, те тепле, що гріє подушечки його пальців — напевне кров з ранок, розідраних нігтями Ікарі на ніжному зап’ястку Каору.  
Але голос Каору був як завжди спокійним.  
Який же він все-таки… прекрасний.  
Сіндзі хотілося плакати. Він знав, що ніколи не стане таким— ніколи, нізащо, ніяк не стане. Сіндзі розумів, що він навіть не може терпіти біль — настільки жалюгідним він був у своїх очах.  
-Не заплющуй очі,— прошепотів Каору за мить до того, як торкнувся холодних вуст Сіндзі.  
Сіндзі заплющив очі.  
Поцілунок був таким.. ніжним, таким теплим. Відчувати, усвідомлювати, що Каору цілує його, Каору, було так приємно, так правильно. Жодна чорна думка не промайнула в голові Ікарі.  
Коли він зрозумів, що Каору намагається відсторонитися, він злякано потягнувся за ним— але поцілунок все одно урвався, жалібно і по-справжньому болісно.  
-Сіндзі…  
Він розплющив очі.  
Каору був схвильований, це читалося в його багряному погляді,і Сіндзі стало страшно. Йому завжди ставало страшно, а тепер інакше: він ще ніколи нічого не знаходив, щоб втратити.  
Каору м’яко торкнувся пальцями шиї Сіндзі, пробіг ними до трохи пом’ятого коміра сорочки— і стис плече, знову притискаючись до вуст Ікарі. Той радісно відкрився назустріч.  
Це було так природно і солодко, але водночас гірко, наче б через те, що Сіндзі ковтав сльози; настільки наповненим він відчував своє серце, коли дихав легенями Каору, коли Каору тягнувся до його спини, обіймаючи ніжно і міцно, коли його пальці занурились в темне жорстке волосся Ікарі. Той злякано відпустив його руку і сам боязко ухопився за його шию, за кишеню сорочки, відчуваючи тепло пальців Каору навіть через одяг.  
Йому було так спокійно.  
І він знову відчув холод, коли Каору відсторонився — потягнувся до нього, жалібно повторюючи:  
-Ні, ні,ні, ні, ні,ні!— все сильніше, все відчайдушніше й голосніше, поки Каору м’яко вкладав його на подушку.  
Він не просив зупинитись, він просто не хотів, щоб Каору пішов, полишив його, як йшли всі інші. Сіндзі знав, що Каору особливий.  
Каору знов на мить торкнувся його вуст— Сіндзі зім’яв сорочку у нього на грудях, а потім знову зашепотів:  
-Ні, чекай…  
Каору притисся чолом до чола Сіндзі. Його очі були так близько, якраз навпроти очей Сіндзі, губи були за пару сантиметрів, але такі недосяжні. Сіндзі злякано сковтнув.  
В голові почувся голос Аски.  
«Як шкода».  
Сіндзі зрозумів, що ще трохи, і він просто заплаче, як завжди, а Аска, Аска в його голові, продовжить його принижувати— як і завжди. Щоби завдати ще більше болю, розтоптати і вбити бажання стати трохи щасливішим ще в зародку, як бісового Ангела.  
-Сіндзі,— тихо мовив Каору, і Сіндзі вхопився за його голос. Він був кращим за голос Аски, він був порятунком. —Я не йду. Я поруч. Прошу, заспокойся,— він м’яко стис зап’ястя Сіндзі, але пальці того задерев’яніли.  
Йому стало ще страшніше; він хотів відпустити сорочку Каору, але не міг, пальці просто не слухались, не розтискались.  
—Я…Я…— забурмотів він, неспроможний витиснути з себе бодай слово.  
«Ти будеш його благати? Та ти й справді ганчірка».  
—Подивись на мене,— Каору зміг відірвати одну його руку від себе, а потім притис долоню Сіндзі до своєї щоки, — все гаразд.  
«Ти не благав мене про поцілунки; хоча ти й зараз не будеш, яєць не вистачить. Який же ти нікчема, Сіндзі!»  
Сіндзі прикусив губу так сильно, як міг, але навіть кров не пішла. Він замружився і простогнав:  
— Будь ласка, не припиняй мене цілувати.  
Він зміг на зло Асці в своїй голові. Поспішно глянув на Каору: той наче здивувався, але потім посміхнувся:  
\- Буду цілувати тебе всю ніч, Сіндзі.  
Сіндзі не повірив: хотів, але не зміг, а тому знову потягнувся до його вуст. Він знав, що не вміє: він не знав, чи вміє Каору, але йому подобалось, йому просто… хотілось. Це… Це не так, як з Аскою.  
-Що?—пробурмотів Каору, трохи насупившись.  
І Сіндзі зрозумів,що сказав це вголос.  
Його ноги одразу похололи.  
Зараз Каору піде; ні, не піде, він прожене Сіндзі. Куди він піде зі своєї кімнати?... Він ненавидітиме його.  
—Сіндзі, що з Аскою?— поспішно спитав Каору.— Не мовчи, прошу.  
Сіндзі сковтнув. Відвів погляд, відвертаючись, і схлипнув: він не міг втратити Каору зараз, коли тільки-но знайшов. Коли знайшов того, хто врешті сказав, що любить його.  
Ще ніхто ніколи не говорив, що любить Сіндзі.  
Ще ніхто ніколи не любив Сіндзі.  
—Вона.. Змусила мене з нею цілуватися, це… Це було жахливо,— мовив він неохоче і ледве чутно. Можливо, якщо він знову буде жертвою, Каору пробачить йому?...  
Проте Каору знав, що Сіндзі не просто жертва.  
І водночас це не мало значення.  
—А зі мною добре?— обережно спитав він, лягаючи на груди Сіндзі, і той здригнувся; Каору був легким мов перо. Таким… прекрасним і добрим, що як його тіло, так і душа були наче невагомими, а Сіндзі був каменем, що міг пришпилити його до землі.  
Від усвідомлення цього свідомість наче починала горіти.  
—Так, — мазнув по палаючих губах язиком Сіндзі,— з тобою… добре.  
«Краще не буває»,— прошепотів він, зриваючи зітхання Каору, який наблизився.  
—Це неважливо, що Аска тебе змушувала. Це не страшно. Зовсім не страшно, Сіндзі,— мовив Каору заспокійливо.  
Його дихання зігрівало, і в грудях Сіндзі ставало тепліше.  
Поцілунки Каору були потрібні йому просто тому, що він раніше ніколи їх не отримував. Він навіть не знав, що так потребує їх, повних любові, турботи й бажання, таких неймовірно м’яких і таких неймовірно добрих.

Каору повторив:  
—Я буду цілувати тебе всю ніч,— і потерся носом об щоку Сіндзі, торкаючись кутика його губ своїми. — Все ще.  
Сіндзі вперше відчув, що комусь потрібен. Сіндзі вперше знав, що його люблять. Сіндзі вперше вірив, що йому хочуть допомогти.  
Сіндзі вперше зрозумів, що закохується в поцілунки. Сіндзі вперше усвідомив, як сильно ненавидить поцілунок Аски.  
І Аска вперше за довгий замовкла у його голові.


End file.
